Friend
Friend is the 3rd episode of Albedo 10: Negaverse. Plot The episode starts in the same small bedroom from last time with the large bed in the middle, the small cupboard and the standing lamp. Albedo is sitting on the bed, putting on his shoes. Suddenly his Omnitrix starts beeping. He stops tying his shoe and looks to his wrist. Albedo (Putting his right hand on the Omnitrix): What‘s going on? The beeping stops and a female voice starts playing from the Omnitrix. Omnitrix Voice: Attention! Attention! This is a reminder! Albedo (Confused): Wait, what? Omnitrix Voice: Attention! Attention! This is a reminder! You have one unread message. To open the message, activate the Omnitrix. Albedo moves his hand to the dial. Omnitrix Voice: I repeat, you have- The voice gets cut off by the activation of the Omnitrix. A red hologram displaying sound waves appears. Omnitrix Message (A man in a deep voice): Hey, Albedo! This is Root. Do you remember me? I heard you were heading to Earth. I’m there right now, working on a secret project. It would be great if you could stop by. I’ve attached coordinates to this message as well, so you can find me. Root Out! The message ends and the sound waves disappear. A set of coordinates appear in their place. Albedo then returns to tie his shoe. '' End Scene ''The scene begins in Fisttrick’s Gym. It’s a large room with light walls and a line of toned glass, appearing as one big window. There are all sorts of different Gym equipment everywhere. Fistrick is putting a few dumbbells back in their place when Albedo walks up to him, the coordinates still glowing from his Omnitrix. Albedo: Hey Fistrick? Fistrick: What’s Up, Bro! You feeling better? Albedo: Yes, but I wanted to ask you something. Fistrick: If it’s about staying here, you can do that, bro. That’s the spare bedroom anyway, bro. Albedo: Actually, I have my own place, but I was thinking a lot about what you said to me about getting a team. Fistrick: So you’re leaving, bro? Albedo: Well, I think I might have found an old friend, but I’m not sure it’s really safe. It could be a trap. Fistrick: You’ll be fine, Bro! You’ve got all those aliens. Albedo: I would still Rather have my team with me. Fistrick looks a bit confused. He puts his finger to his chest as if asking if Albedo meant him. '' Albedo: So what do you say? You want to be a part of my team? Fistrick: Let me just call my bro Hoodlum, so he can take care of the gym while I’m gone. ''Albedo nods as Fistrick pulls out his phone from the pocket on the back of his pants. He quickly presses a few times on the screen and puts the phone to his ear. Fistrick (Through the phone): Hey Hoodlum! Can you take care of the gym for a few days? I’m going out of town to help a friend. Fistrick awaits an answer while Albedo randomly plays with the ground softly kicking it with the tip of his shoe. Fistrick (Through the phone): Okay, thank you very much, bro! Remember, bro, I owe you one. Fistrick puts his phone away and gestures to Albedo that he is ready to go. The two walk to the door and Fistrick politely holds the door for Albedo. Albedo walks out and Fistrick follows. He locks the door behind him. Albedo (turns against Fistrick): Hey, you mind if I run to my place and grab a few things? I’ll be back in a second. Fistrick: Sure, no problem, bro! Albedo quickly selects Fasttrack on his Omnitrix and transforms. After a flash of red light Fasttrack is off. Fistrick looks at him as he runs off. Something catches his attention and he notices a dark figure watching them from around the corner. End Scene Fasttrack is dashing through the streets with Fistrick now on his back holding on for his life and looking a little terrified. The zooming city around them soon changes into a forest and then to a field. Finally, the duo rushes into a forest and stop. Fistrick still a little terrified is holding on to the now standing still Fasttrack. Fasttrack: You can get off me now? Fistrick: Oh right. Fistrick gets off Fasttrack’s back and cleans of some dirt and dust from his clothes while Fasttrack transforms back into Albedo. Fisttrick: So are we there, bro? Albedo: Not quite. It’s still a bit more east. Albedo activates the Omnitrix and transforms into Four Arms. Fistrick pulls out a blaster, that was attached to the left side of his belt and wasn’t visible before. The pair walks east. Walking through the woods they notice a small lonely hut standing essentially in the middle of nowhere. The hut is small. It has a Window to the left of the door and another window on the left wall of the hut itself. It has stairs going up to the door with no railing. The hut seems old and is most likely close to breaking down. Four Arms: Now, I don’t know if he is still here, but he should be. Fistrick nods as the two walk through the bushes towards the hut. As they approach the stairs, the doors burst open and out jumps a humanoid rock monster with a rhino-like face with a large horn coming from his forehead. The monster has spikes coming out of his body on all sides. '' ''He charges at the intruders with his bulky large rock arms, swinging at them. Fistrick manages to dodge the attack, while Four Arms catches the monster’s hand and holds it with all fours. Even Four Arms isn’t able to hold the monster that picks his opponent up and throws him at Fistrick. Four Arms lands on Fistrick but quickly gets up leaving Fistrick lying on the ground, holding his stomach. The two strong fighters charge at each other, but the monster quickly overpowers Four Arms bringing him down on the ground and falling on him. The monster repeatedly punches Four Arms in the face until Four Arms transforms back into Albedo. This confuses the monster that immediately gets up and looks at his opponent. Realising who his opponent is the monster transforms into a middle age man with a well-built body. His hair tied in a ponytail, his beard and moustache kept in check. His hair had already gone into the grey, having lighter, almost completely grey hair on the sides. The man is wearing a black uniform resembling the Proto-Tech Armour. During this Fistrick has finally gotten up and now charges at the man, but the man easily stops him with one hand and pushes him back and punches him in multiple spots, making Fistrick fall to the ground in pain. Man/Monster: Albedo? Is that you? Albedo (holding his stomach in pain, slowly getting up): Root? Man/Monster: Yes! It’s me – Root. I didn’t think you would ever come. Root hands Albedo his hand and helps him get back up on his legs. Fistrick soon gets up as well and gives his hand to root for a handshake. Fistrick (giving a handshake): My name’s Fistrick, bro! Root (returning the handshake, but not even looking to Fistrick): Phil Billings aka Root. Nice to meet you! Feeling ignored, Fistrick once more looks around himself, seeing the black figure one again. He turns to the other two but sees that they’re clearly busy catching up and already walking to the door of the hut. End Scene The trio is sitting at a table in a rather poorly-light room. Phil is telling the others something, while Fistrick is enjoying a small cup of tea. Phil: And that’s how the two of us met. Albedo (leans forward): How did you become half Crabdozer? Phil: At the point when I stopped messaging you, I was taken in for more tests by Azmuth and Psychobos. This time they had the finished product. During these tests, it malfunctioned, turning me into a human Crabdozer hybrid. After reverting me back to Human, they dropped me into the Null Void. I soon got out thanks to Ben Tennyson taking over the place. The bad thing is that, although they managed to revert me back, I was still transforming into the hybrid form at random times but I’ve managed to learn to control it now. Fistrick (putting down his cup of tea): Wait, wait, wait, wait, bro. Azmath, Psychobus, Crabdozer, Null Void. The hell is this all Phil: Oh don’t worry. I’ll explain it all to you at some poin- Phil gets cut off by an explosion. The wall to the left of the trio explodes letting in a ton of natural light. Phil automatically transforms into his monster form. All of them get covered by the rubble of the wall. A tall dark figure comes to the hole. He looks down at the trio. A grin can be seen on his face. Albedo finally reaches his Omnitrix and transforms into Jetray. Jetray zooms at the dark figure taking him outside. The scene cuts to the two battling on the ground with Jetray on top. The dark figure is revealed to be a blue-skinned humanoid with three striped on his head. He’s wearing a similar uniform to Phil’s, only dark blue. Jetray: Who the hell are you? Figure: Rook Blonko. Jetray (Getting thrown over by Rook): Did Tennyson sent you Rook (Laughing): Haha! Tennyson? He’s just a pawn compared to me. Jetray (Gets up): Then what are you? Rook (brushing dirt off his uniform): I think the name speaks of that. Rook cracks a smile. Fistrick and Crabdozer Phil rush out of the hut and soon arrive behind Rook. Rook is surrounded from both sides. The screen fades to black. End Scene THE END Characters Heroes *Albedo *Fistrick *Phil Billings (First Appearance) Villains *Rook Blonko (First Appearance) Aliens Used By Albedo *Fasttrack *Four Arms *Jetray (First Appearance) Trivia *Rook wasn't originally going to appear in this episode but was later added to make the episode longer. *Jetray wasn't planned as one of Albedo's aliens. He now replaces Astrodactyl's place. Category:Episodes Category:Albedo 10: Negaverse Category:Reo 54